


Acceptance

by Adebaran



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Friendship, Gen, Sad, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adebaran/pseuds/Adebaran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm smiling while my eyes are closing, little by little.<br/>I'm smiling because I know that my prat, my prince, has accepted me.<br/>He accepted who I am and my magic.<br/>It's all I ever wanted.<br/><i>«Thank you... » </i> I whisper exhausted as I feel the tips of my fingers getting colder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> **Hi!**
> 
> **I'm an Italian student and I'm trying to improve my ability in English writing.**
> 
> **So, I have decided to write this little fanfiction hoping that you can help me with reviews.**
> 
> **I apologize in advance for possible grammar errors, so be merciless and report them. XD**
> 
> **Finally, I have to thank my friend for supporting me :)**

* * *

Arthur had thrown me off the bed several times previously, but this time I notice something different in his eyes. What is that? Regret?

Anyway Arthur is not giving me any time to figure out.

He tells me to move because he needs to show me something, but I can see that he's not smiling.

He puts his hand on my shoulders and leads me into the woods.

I love this place, but I still don't understand why we are here. Finally Arthur speaks to me and points a tree right in front of us.

 _« Look carefully, Merlin. Can you see it too? »_ He asks in a soft tone that he had never used before.

I'm trying to figure out what he has seen, but everything around us seems so... peaceful.

_« What am I supposed to see, Arthur? There is nothing there. »_

_« I'm sorry, my old friend. »_ He's behind me while he whispers and I feel the sadness in his voice. Why is he so sad? He shouldn't be sad. Never.

I turn myself to face him and suddenly his sword pierces the depths of my stomach.

I'm breathless, gasping for air and I feel I'm falling down, but unexpectedly his arms grab me gently before I hit the ground.

I feel something wet tapping against my face, but I cannot see anything. It is raining? No, of course not.

Then I realize that what I felt are his tears. Arthur is crying upon me, soothing me with his strong arms. Oh God, he's crying!

I'm smiling while my eyes are closing, little by little. I'm smiling because I know that my prat, my prince, has accepted me.

He accepted who I am and my magic. It's all I ever wanted.

 _« Thank you... »_ I whisper exhausted as I feel the tips of my fingers getting colder.

I understand that he accepted me because he has been merciful to me.

He allowed me to die quickly, by his own hands and in the quiet rather than tortured and burned alive by his father.

 _« Just... h-hold.. me. P-please. »_ And he does it.

I feel my body shattering to the same rhythm of his sobs, but my smile never disappears on my bloodless lips.

I can't feel anything anymore: The taste of my blood, the smell of the wood, the colors around me, the sound of his voice...

It all fades away.

It all fades to nothing.


End file.
